This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for computed tomography (CT), and more particularly to methods and apparatus that facilitate 4DCT imaging.
4DCT respiratory imaging is an application designed to create a volume image data set representing the lungs and surrounding tissue throughout the respiratory cycle. Due to the nature of dynamic imaging, temporal resolution is important to the quality of the 4D reconstruction. This technology is primarily used for tumor identification and delineation for radiation therapy planning. Other uses include lung function imaging for detection of Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD) and emphysema as well as vascular lung perfusion.